Pepper Ann's 1st Movie (2002)/Credits
Here are the credits for the 2002 Disney animated film "Pepper Ann's 1st Movie." Opening Credits Walt Disney Pictures, Paramount Pictures, Dimension Films and Columbia Pictures Present In Association with Disney Channel Movies, Spyglass Entertainment and Brenda Chapman Productions A''' Film Roman Animation Studios and Mandeville Films Production of a Film by 'Brenda Chapman "Disney's Pepper Ann's 1st Movie!" Closing Credits Directed by Brenda Dianne Chapman Produced by Todd Lieberman, Sue Rose, Phil Roman, Laura McCreary, Roger Birnbaum, Melinda Trousdale, Lillian Amanda Chapman and Scott M. Gimple Co-producers John Carnochan, John Musker and Ron Clements Executive Producers David Hoberman Lauren Faust Maryanne Dacey Katherine Saraffian Meg Cabot Terri Minsky Amanda Dianne Foutley Jennifer Lee Pamela Ribon Diane Marie Disney Miller Marianne Theresa Bartley Kevin Lima Jim Geoghan Mike Nawrocki Rick Gitelson Eddie Guzelian Nahnatchka Khan Based on the 1997-2000 Disney's One Saturday Morning animated television series created by Sue Rose Written by Aileen Quinn, June Diane Raphael, Doug Mitchell, Marianne Chandler, Sherie Pollack and Ashley Mendoza Screenplay by Maryann Brandon, Drew Barrymore and Kellie Lauhon Original Score Composed by Mark Mothersbaugh and Lee Ann Womack Additional Music by Pat Irwin, Nathan Wang, Jamshied Sharifi, Anne Marie McDermott and Kevin Manthei Original Songs Written and Performed by Kathleen Wilhoite, Anne Hathaway, Amanda Dianne Foutley and Brenda Chapman Production Design Chris Sanders Art Direction Andy Gaskill Edited by Dan Molina Associate Producer Alice Dewey Artistic Supervisors Story Character Animation Pepper Ann Pearson Milo Kamalani Nicky Little Dieter Tessa and Vanessa Lydia Pearson Maryann Brenda Rough Inbetweeners Background Clean-up Animation Pepper Ann Pearson Milo Kamalani/Nicky Little Tessa and Vanessa/Moose/Brenda Lydia Pearson Maryann Dieter/Mickey/Minnie/Daisy/Goofy Painting Final Check Digital Film Printing and Opticals EDITORIAL Casting by Mary Hidalgo CAST (in alphabetical order) ADDITIONAL VOICES PRODUCTION Assistant Production Managers Production Coordinators TECHNOLOGY Technology Support For Texas POST PRODUCTION SPECIAL THANKS PEPPER ANN'S 1ST MOVIE PRODUCTION BABIES *Anna *Andrea *Andrew *Alex SONGS "Pepper Ann Main Theme (2002 Movie Mix Version)" Written by Brian Woodbury, Jaret Reddick, Casey Diiorio, Butch Walker and Kevin Manthei Performed by Bowling for Soup featuring Kathleen Wilhoite and LeAnn Rimes Produced by Brian Woodbury and Casey Diiorio Bowling for Soup appear courtesy of Jive Records Kathleen Wilhoite appears courtesy of DreamWorks Records LeAnn Rimes appears courtesy of Curb Records "Bounce" Written by Michelle Barber, Peter Kirtley, Timothy Hawes, Anika Bostelaar, Lynsey Martin, Nicola Stuart, Timmy Allen and Jodie Albert Performed by Aaron Carter Aaron Carter appears courtesy of Jive Records "When I Get That Pepper Ann Feeling" Written by Amanda Dianne Foutley, Matthew Gerrard, Robbie Nevil, Chris DeStefano and Maggie Malina Produced by Fred Mollin and Maggie Malina Performed by Amanda Dianne Foutley Amanda Dianne Foutley appears courtesy of C2 Records/Nick Records/Columbia Records "It's the Weekend" Written by Jonathan McDaniel, Jermaine Dupri, Kandi Burruss, LaMarquis Jefferson, Shannon Johnson, Keith Mansfield and Anthony Harris Produced by Jermaine Dupri Performed by Lil' J Lil' J appears courtesy of Hollywood Records, Inc. "It's Pepper Ann Time" Written by Lee Ann Womack, Steven Harwell, Greg Camp, Kevin Iannello, Frank Liddell, Tia Sillers, Aileen Marie Quinn and Katherine Marianne Thomas Performed by Lee Ann Womack with Steve Harwell of Smash Mouth Produced by Frank Liddell and Eric Valentine Lee Ann Womack appears courtesy of Geffen Records Nashville Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "How I Became the Fresh Maryann of Bel-Air!" Written by Will Smith, Jeffrey Townes and Laura McCreary Contains a sample of the "Fresh Prince of Bel Air" theme song, as performed by DJ Jazzy Jeff and The Fresh Prince Performed by Brenda Chapman "Get the Party Started (Pepper Ann's 1st Movie '02 Version)" Written by Linda Perry, Aileen Marie Quinn and Alecia Beth Moore Performed by Pink Pink appears courtesy of LaFace Records/Arista Records, Inc. "What's the Difference Between a Mary Ann and a Pepper Ann?" Written by Kevin Manthei, Laura McCreary, Sue Rose, Aileen Quinn, Jamshied Sharifi, Anne Marie McDermott, Celine Marie Claudette Dion, Amanda Dianne Foutley and Brenda Dianne Chapman Produced by Laura McCreary and Sue Rose Performed by Brenda Chapman featuring Anne Hathaway, Shania Twain and Kathleen Wilhoite "Angel" Written by Chip Taylor, Steve Miller, Eddie Curtis and Ahmet Ertegun Produced by Shaun "Sting" Pizzonia Performed by Shaggy featuring Rayvon Shaggy and Rayvon appear courtesy of Big Yard/DreamWorks Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Supergirl!" Written by Krystal Marie Harris, Tom Whitlock, Jonathan Morant, Sue Rose, Craig Bullock, Brenda Dianne Chapman, Amanda Leigh Moore and Maryann Brandon Produced by Desmond Child and Robi Rosa Performed by Krystal Marie Harris Krystal Marie Harris appears courtesy of KBNHA Records/Geffen Records "When a Pepper Ann Meets a Maryann" Written by Will Smith, Jeffrey Townes, Rami Yacoub, Kristian Lundin and Brian Littrell Performed by DJ Jazzy Jeff and The Fresh Prince with the Backstreet Boys Produced by Kristian Lundin, Will Smith, Kevin Manthei and Rami Yacoub DJ Jazzy Jeff and The Fresh Prince and Backstreet Boys appear courtesy of Jive Records "All Star" Written by Greg Camp and Eric Valentine Produced by Eric Valentine Performed by Smash Mouth Smash Mouth appears courtesy of Interscope Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Pepper Ann" Written by Randy Petersen, Kevin Quinn, Mark Mothersbaugh, Anne Marie McDermott and Brenda Chapman Produced by Alan Menken, Kevin Quinn, Mark Mothersbaugh and Anne Preven Performed by Jodi Benson, Aileen Quinn, Wendie Malick, Donna Paige O'Hara and Brenda Chapman "Who Let the Pepper Ann Out?!" Written by Steve Greenberg and Michael Mangini Produced by Steve Greenberg, Sue Rose and Matthew Traynor Performed by Baha Men Baha Men appears courtesy of S-Curve Records/Epic Records "How Do You Like Me Now?!" Written by Toby Keith, Chuck Cannon and David Geffen Produced by Chuck Cannon Performed by Toby Keith Toby Keith appears courtesy of DreamWorks Records Nashville Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Fancy" Written by Reba Nell McEntire, Aileen Marie Quinn and Bobbie Gentry Produced by Tony Brown and Reba McEntire Performed by Reba McEntire Reba McEntire appears courtesy of MCA Nashville Records "Like Wow!" Written by Jimmy Harry and Sandra St. Victor Produced by Oliver Leiber and David Gamson Performed by Leslie Carter Leslie Carter appears courtesy of DreamWorks Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Danger Zone" Written by Giorgio Moroder and Tom Whitlock Produced by Giorgio Moroder Performed by Kenny Loggins Kenny Loggins appears courtesy of Columbia Records "Pepper Ann's Got the Chalk! (Pepper Ann/ChalkZone Mashup)" Written by Bill Burnett, Nathan Wang and Kevin Manthei Contains a sample of the "ChalkZone" theme song "Hangin' Out with Pepper Ann (Theme from Disney's ''Pepper Ann's 1st Movie)" Written by Sue Rose, Kevin Manthei, Jeff Stinco, Arnold Lanni, Avril Lavigne, Pierre Bouvier, David Desrosiers, Chuck Comeau and Sebastien Lefebvre Produced by Avril Lavigne Performed by Simple Plan featuring Avril Lavigne Simple Plan appears courtesy of Lava Records/Atlantic Recording Corp. by arrangement with Warner Special Products Avril Lavigne appears courtesy of Arista Records "Tonight, I'm Goin' to Feel Like a Maryann! (Maryann's Theme from Pepper Ann's 1st Movie)" Written by Madonna Louise Ciccone, Patrick Leonard, Chris DeStefano, Brenda Dianne Chapman, Gloria Estefan, Sue Rose, Kevin Manthei and Damien LeGassick Produced by Madonna and Bob Crewe Performed by Madonna Madonna appears courtesy of Maverick Recording Company/Warner Bros. Records by arrangement with Warner Special Products "No One's Cooler Than Pepper Ann!" Written by Anne Jaqueline Hathaway, Laura McCreary, Tony Brown, Sue Rose and Nathan Wang Produced by Sue Rose and George Strait Performed by Anne Hathaway featuring Reba McEntire Anne Hathaway appears courtesy of Epic Records Reba McEntire appears courtesy of MCA Nashville Records MPAA No.38137 Copyright © 2002 Disney Enterprises, Inc., Miramax Film Corp., Paramount Pictures and Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. All rights reserved. This motion picture was created by Pepper Ann Productions, Inc. and Walt Disney Pictures and Television for purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom. Original "Pepper Ann's 1st Movie" Soundtrack Album Available on Compact Disc and Audio Cassette from "Pepper Ann Main Theme (The 2002 Movie Mix Version)" by Bowling for Soup, Kathleen Wilhoite and LeAnn Rimes and other songs from the Pepper Ann's 1st Movie ''soundtrack can be heard on Find your station at RadioDisney.com Exclusive ''Pepper Ann's 1st Movie merchandise available at the "Pepper Ann's 1st Movie" CD-ROM and video game available from In stores now on your favorite video game consoles. Pepper Ann's 1st Movie books available wherever books are sold. Produced by Walt Disney Television Animation Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. Category:Credits